User talk:Tyrant Slayer
Welcome Message RE: Created Cards Sweet! Thanks a bunch! Chiafriend12 03:48, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Archive Tyrant Slayer, I have a question. How do you archive your talk page? Is there a special way or do you just create User talk:Mypage/Archive#? replacing the bolded text with the right text and remove all messages from your talk page and place them there? ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 20:53, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Transparent How do I make the white around my logo disappear? Thanks. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 22:14, 8 April 2008 (UTC) *Thanks. It looks fine for now. Until this wiki gets filled with users, I really don't think it needs to be changed. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 22:28, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Just snooping around Hey, why aren't you creative. Nice Dragon. Have you ever though about a Dragon Field Spell(Mountain kindof sucks). :) Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * Da*n it I keep getting welcomes like they think I was actually going to join (Star Wars Wikia did the exact same thing). Haha. Key word "snooping". Anyway I still need to learn a lot on the other Wikia, but if you want I can give you Ideas. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ** Make ... not now I wouldn't know how, but if you like: Victory Strike, reduce your life points to 1000 (they have to be above before hand) to allow a "Victory Dragon" card to attack directy. Send cards from the top of your deck to increase Victory Dragons ATK in multiples of 500 points (no more than x-you pick amount-). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) *** have fun. You signature has been ticking me off, it keeps sending me to the other wikia.lol Dmaster (Contribs • Count) **** have to take the long way through recent changes. (sigh) Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ***** I'm done for the night but I just thought maybe you should mention this site to people who make cards on the other wikia. Tell me when that card is done and if you need any ideas my mind is open. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:19, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ****** Nice! I had two more ideas for you, but they will cost you. If you accept I want to what are your two favorite Dragon type monsters(preferably stronger ones),that are not fusions, other than Tyrant Dragon. I was wondering, I often see people sending in their Ideas to beckett magazine to show others, but I wonder if you ever thought about sending them to Kazuki Takahashi, if he can read english or spanish. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ******* Well you never mentioned the cost (It is to make a certain card-talk about later). Forbiddens, well it depends on how you feel (with the exception of Chaos emperor-sorry if this bugs you, I'm trying to weed out to two probably). What do you think of Victory and Felgrand. When you answer those the ideas will be about done. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 19:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ******** First- Tyrant (choose an adjective or noun-not baby or wyrn) Dragon: 1900/1200 4-star, when a dragon-type monster sent to the graveyard (from anywhere) put one Tyrant Burst counter on this card. When a Tyrant Dragon is special summoned from the graveyard tribute one Tyrant Burst counter as a tribute for its effect. Tribute this card with 5 Tyrant Burst counter to special summon as many Dragon-type monster from your Graveyard to the field, none of their effects are activated (ignoring summoning conditions). (you will see why that last one is important and I be back with the second one) Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Signature Reign of Destruction-Ultimate Tyrant Dragon 4300 ATK (28+28+29 = 85/3 =28.333 x1.5 ≈43) 4100 DEF (28+30+25 = 83/3 = x1.5 ≈41)-Here is where you are going to smile- This monster can only be summoned by tributing 1 "Tyrant Dragon" 1 "Felgrand Dragon" and 1 "Victory Dragon" on your field to the gravyard. When your opponents life points are 8000 or more double this monsters ATK. When this card attack send to the graveyard the top five cards on your deck to the Graveyard. Negate all cards on the field with the same type (negate monsters if monsters go to the Graveyard, etc.) If this card is destroyed or removed from play reduce your life points to 500 to special summon as many level 7 or higher Dragon-type monsters from the Gravyard to the field (ignoring summoning conditions). -If this actually becomes a real card, I'll sh*t myself 8D.Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:12, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * ***hole, ironic thing is in my country it would not matter what you did they... unfortantly, would know regardless, while any non-english specker saw it probably would not know what it is (general assumptions - are you going to censer that word too... ). Anyway thank you and latter I will ask you to make a card for Gear Kaiser (one of my early works) ever need ideas I am here-Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:33, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ** No, no It has already been made it's just not on the computer. Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Reign Dragon is it's name I tell you the rest later. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:58, 19 April 2008 (UTC) *** well if you want go ahead and make them, I was just trying to explain what I meant. I done for the night see you soon I guess. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) **** 1. You, chances are, are not an Idiot. I know idiots. I usually, every day, have the impulse to kill idiots. I have no impulse here. Bottom line: you are not an idiot (but everyone has their days). 2. Sixth indent/first sentence/ of "Just snooping around" is were I mentioned cost. Ok. In. Broken. Sentences. I. Will. Explain. Some. Few. Months. Ago. Gear. Kaiser. And. I. Made. A. "Fictional". Card. Called. Ancient. Gear. Gadjiltron. Reign. Dragon. I. Will. Tell. You. The. Stats., etc. You. "Will". Make. It. And. If. Possible. Post. On. His. Talk. Page. (Link., etc.). This. Will. Happen. Later. (not later today even though that is a maybe) - Does that make sense XD. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 19:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ***** Okay now I'm confused...let's drop the subject and pretend it never happened. :) Oh and last message was a restatement to stop any further confusion (see how well that worked-sarcasm)Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 17:37, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ****** The effect involving sending the cards to the Graveyard is "on" the right word (should it be "of" or "to"). What's the effect does it do(written before the "removed from field"-part). Oh and I here is everything on Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Reign Dragon: - If you can post this card on either another page on the other Wikia, Gear Kaisers talk page, or his page or just make a link from his page to here(whatever is "legal") :) Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:14, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ******* It's quiet here...I like that. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:10, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Reign Dragon Level 12 EARTH Machine-Type (no duh) "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" + "Green Gadget" + "Red Gadget" + "Yellow Gadget" This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to your Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card cannot attack the turn it is Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this monster is Special Summoned to the field, send from your Deck to the Graveyard any number of Ancient Gear and Gadget monsters. The original ATK and DEF of this card become the number of Ancient Gear monsters in your Graveyard when you Special Summoned x 500. If you have the any of the following monster(s) in your graveyard, this card gets the appropriate effect: ● "Green Gadget": This card inflicts Piercing damage. ● "Red Gadget": Once per turn, Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters. ● "Yellow Gadget": Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Set Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. ATK/??? DEF/??? Heres a stupid Question How do you feel about those cards? And it's not really vandals I care about, I mean they are annoying, but I have a general hatred of people because if you look at what we have done in the past, WE ARE INSANE. But don't worry if I don't hate you, which I don't, that says you have a good character (and I need more medication XD). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:39, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * with the Ancient Gear card, when it is made post before a''' weekend because he only comes online on the weekend. Losing my Imagination has never been a problem for me, but I'm guess reading, video games, a if you just want to think with cards think of LV or Fusions (If you combined cards right you can make new ones). Try your Idea to turn Dragons in to warriors, if it's easier start with Tyrant Dragon (for all I care you could call it Tyrant Slayer) :) Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:37, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ** Possible warning User:Nightmare Kitsune (and my evil twin apparently User:Master of D.). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:07, 22 April 2008 (UTC) *** Master of D. - D.Master do you see the comparison :). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:22, 22 April 2008 (UTC) **** So did you like that story? It may have been hard because it takes place in the U.S. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:33, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ***** Ok, '''just encase you didn't know this about the story, it was made before anyone even thought of nuclear weapons(foreshadowing). second part ASHING=W'ASHING'TON, UBTREAS=S'UBTREAS'URY BUILDING, Ou-dis-sun now I'm not sure exacty where ou-dis come from but son=HUD'SON' river. Which all of these center around new york city which symbolizes civilization. Well I'm happy you liked it :). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:40, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ****** Okay I have a bunch of random questions: Would it ever be possible for Big Boss O to enter this site? What did you think of the "weaker" form of Tyrant Dragon. Would it be "Legal" to make a section for Ideas where you and I could think of cards then make them? Okay end of questions, but I felt kind of stupid for a second about Ultimate Tyrant, I mean look at what you need to summon him, switch Victory with Darkblaze and you have the combined Dragon Lords. Now I have caught parts of that novel you and Dimitri made and you had some "Do-Not-Exist-In-Real-Life" cards, unless there on another site they are on, but you could make those (I'm not sure if he new about your luck with girls but it didn't seem like you got one-Haha). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 19:23, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ******* JOKE-or maybe your life just sucks (I'm a smarta** and could not refuse the chance XD ). Anyway life is always at balance we have good and we have bad, actually ... I have an Idea about that and it will be on my other page LOOK OUT, anyway a wise man once said life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it. And I thought I was going to be the first one to do this, unfortantly before this I was predicting that an act like this foreshadows the beginning of the end. Lets just hope that does not happen :( Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:38, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ******** I think Dragon will be okay, most peole have a somewhat short-fuse once. Chances are he will calm down. I also specifically said we must, as much as it may be difficult, respect his opinion. So I guess we will have to wait and see. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ********* I noticed you don't have you sandbox on you page. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:24, 28 April 2008 (UTC) What is Tyrant Slayer made of? He's made... OF WIN! Thank you for the pic ^.^. Chaos josh 22:50, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I'm insane I'll tell you the reason for that later, but I would like to know how do you make cards? I saw the stuff you type in, but does that make the card picture itself (magic, trap, monster border not picture within card). Ask me about the first part later you may get a kick out of it. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) * Not fully insane, but I getting there. In truth when I sleep I don't dream during, only before and after I'm out of the deepest part. And I had a dream that I was in a duel, Double-Duel, you and I against two others. And in it I came up with a new card(and it was freaken awesome and I'll see if I can make it). I was thinking of making it as a little duel like you and dimitri did but that is your decision. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:24, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ** Okay tell me about how I make them. I on the page and some things are confusing. What are "Circulation" and "Set ID". And for creator do I put nickname, username or signature? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:48, 29 April 2008 (UTC) *** You know in the last episodes of GX how yugi's face was shadowed, I just did that for your guy, I could later(not today) show you how I look, not in reality but a drawing(there are no bodily features just armor, weapons, helmet like Boba Fett). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) **** I wish I new before I had to join another site which...right now is not worth it. So I will post the card in the Experiments page on this site. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ***** Best card ever! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:26, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ****** Yeah I thought this site and the card maker site were one in the same. Well I guess if I really wanted to use this site I'd give the email I don't use. Should I use you as a reference and if you do tell me your username(no I will not email you, this site is more convenient).What do you think of this? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:28, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ******* I'm just making sure but you do know the fiendish Five are the "Fusion Materials" in capsule monsters, right? So FGD could get a retrained version I guess. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:11, 2 May 2008 (UTC)